-GUARIDAN DARK-
by Blitzkrieger
Summary: Mason Belmont an American teenager who is in for a surprise, he's the last descendant to Gabirel Belmont Dracula the VAMPIRE! Now it's up to him to protect the world from evil. While learning about his own heritage as a Lord of Shadow. And being trained by Zobek to become the new prince of Darkness: OCxHarem
1. Preview

**In a city built on the ruins of an ancient palace, the forces of evil and darkness grow ever bolder against the world of humanity, ready to annihilate us all.**

**And there's just one thing that stands in there way**...

"MASON" a blonde girl in black coat and skirt yelled

"Mason?" A young boy with chestnut yellow hair asked

"Mason!" An old man with a bird questioned behind a desk

"Mason Belmont" the demon growled in the dark church

"MAAAAAASON" a black girl with a pony tail screamed her face red with embarrassment!

A teenage boy with brown hair and brown eyes spun around screaming "I HEARD YOU THE FIRST TIME" confirming he was Mason.

**Meet Mason Belmont, the only American in an all European school, who just learned one big secret!**

Zobek turned around toward Mason "You are the last descendant of Gabriel Belmont...Dracula the Dragon and heir to The Lord of Shadows", Masons jaw dropped I the ground at Zobek.

**While trying to survive-**

The giant student smashed Mason into a wall "C'MON YOU YANKEE"

**Bullies**

"Mr. Belmont" the nun said annoyed massive book in her hand.

**Teachers**

"I love a man who takes action" the succubus, stabbed her spear tail next to Masons sweating face.

**Demons**

Mason jumped up into the night sky "I CAN FLLYYYYYYY"

**Super Powers**

**Four different woman**

A yellow clad school girl tackled Mason in a chest hugging him "I love you Mason!"

Some teen girl in white grabbed Mason and started to hug him against her buxom chest "Your so adorable Mason"

The original blonde hugged Masons arm tightly next to the black girl "WHO SAID HE WAS YOURS" the same black girl from before smashed the baseball bat into Masons head. "HE AN I ARE MEANT TO HE FRENCHY" the blonde screamed as she pushed over Masons at the black girl Ready to fight!

**Who all want him.**

**Not mention an army of monsters**

The werewolves, skeletons, and mutants chased Mason clad in red garments and armor with his friends aroundnthe corner of the catacombs!

**The Police**

Cops and riot guards shot hundreds of bullets at Mason through the walls of the train station, "This is Insane"!

**A holy order of Knights bound on destroying Him**

"DIE MONSTER" the golden paladin roared flying right at him, the locked weapons the paladins blades and his combat corss. Eventually Mason smashed his chain whip in the the Brotherhood of Lights forces, as he broke through the small army of knights and priests.

**All Mason is trying to do is survive it all.**

Mason collapsed on his the couch of Zobeks palace

**_-/GUARIDAN DARK\\-_**

Coming Soon


	2. Author Explanation on story (and OC app)

AUTHOR EXPLANATION

Okay well for starters I'm always open to questioned and ideas that they story may better gain attention but first things first.

This story takes place during Castlevania Lords of Shadow 2, where in this world it's not Dracula who gets woken up. Of course Gabriel will be in it bunch of the Castlevania family will come into the story. The first couple chapters will be just be introducing our characters in a few ridiculously ways. Of course we will meet Zobek and his LT. Right from the get go. Of course I know there will be you hardcore awesome fans of Castlevania who know all about Victor. And trust me he's coming into the story as will. _**BUT FOR ALL THOSE READERS OUT THERE WHO PLAN ON GIVING THIS A TRY BE PATIENT WITH ME**_

_**BTW**_

Never once thought of this before or given it a real thought but OC's are welcome? If I like'em they might make it in no promises they won't die.

OC APPLICATION (send by review)

NAME:

AGE:

HAIR COLOR:

EYE COLOR:

PHYSICAL DESCRIPTION:

NATIONALITY:

DESIGNATION(If a student for example please state what year):

PERSONALITY:

GOOD OR EVIL:

please don't feel bad if your characters don't get accepted by me nothing personnel sincerely

**_Blitz_**


	3. Chapter 1: Heir to Shadows

"The Year was 1547, for the past five centuries the land of what is now known as Europe was forever under siege by the dark lord Dracula! The Prince of Darkness showed no remorse or conviction for the destruction and death he caused. Legion after legion of monsters would pour from his dark fortress destroying all in there path, but there were those who resisted. An order of Holy Knights founded centuries ago challenged the dark lord. This ancient order was known as the Brotherhood of Light and they would never yield to the forces of evil. And after five hundred years of blood shed an army of over half a million warriors the largest ever assembled against the Prince of Darkness of the brotherhood marched on Draculas castle lead by the greatest of there order Paladin Roland de Ronceval and fought for the freedom of the world.

To the highest tower to the lowest dungeon the army of the Brotherhood did battle valiantly against all forces of evil. Till finally Dracula took the field. It was the golden Ronceval who sought him out and in single combat fought the dark lord, but with all his strength as a man Ronceval could not best the Prince of Darkness.

Not alone that is!

In a final act of heroism and sacrifice Ronceval dropped to his knee in prayer wielding his holy cross of battle more powerful than a sword or any earthly weapon he prayed to the one god in heaven and called on the power of the seven archangels for the power to vanquish Dracula, at whatever cost, his life, his men's life, even it meant eternal damnation. And his prayers were answered. Seeing the hand of God was on his side Ronceval sacrificed himself and his entire army in the process.

A great explosion engulfed the army, Castle, Ronceval and even Dracula with it, and by divine power of the Heavenly Father. The battle was over and Dracula the enemy of the free people of the world was no more".

"Or at lease that's how the story goes" Sister Gwendolyn snickered making the whole class laugh.

**SISTER GWENDOLYN**

**AGE 27**

**NUN/TEACHER**

**NATIONALITY: NATIVE**

**DESIGNATION: HISTORY AND THEOLOGY TEACHER **

The 'Class' was made up of about thirty five boys and girls siting in rows of seven by five all wearing the same types of uniforms more or less. But different colors and schemes yellow, Red, Black and white The uniforms worn by boys were all sports coats with embroidery going down the torso, back and sleeved then around the cuffs twice, and slacks with the same design with some of the boys wearing sweater vests, but all had ties underneath yet do tent colors Yellow suits had red ties, and red suits yellow ties, the black had white ties and the white dressed kids wore black ties. The girls apparel were similar jackets and sweater vests but with bows instead of ties, and other than slacks all the girls had on mini skirts matching there uniform color. All the uniforms however had the same insignia on the left side of the costs, vests and shirt pockets, it was a detailed diamond snapped symbol with a cross in it coming down from all four points. Ever uniform also had embroidered colors on the sleeves suits and pants/skirts like had the same color scheme as the others

The classrooms furniture was made up a large desks that could fit more than two to a table, the left side of the class had a nice tapping window letting light flow into the class room from the sunny day outside, were birds could be heard chirping. The right side had sliding glass windows if somebody from the hall wanted to look inside.

The chalk board at the front of the glass was the length of the entire wall it was placed on and in front of the board was Sister Gwendolyn, she wore the bright blue garments of a nun of the church with a white hood over her head. "Of course were still waiting on the movie deal for it" she added making the rest of her class snicker even more, from what long hair that could be seen coming out of the Nuns bonnet it was a bright blonde that went well with her blue eyes. Her blue eyes however focused on the only desk that had one person alone, they wore a dark red school uniform and that head was currently face down on the desk table.

"Is he asleep... Again" she asked the class who all dropped there heads pointing out this was not the first time this had happened. Sister Gwendolyn groaned as she rubbed he light skinned forehead, she walked over to her desk in the left hand corner of the class room and took out a book. Walking over to the table the rest of the class watched her as she approached the sleeping student in red. And finally

WHAM

**MASON BELMONT**

**AGE 16**

**SECOND YEAR**

**NATIONALITY: AMERICAN**

**DESIGNATION... NEW GUY**

"GYAAAAA" the student raised his head screaming after the Sister had bashed his head with the book in her hand, making hi grab the top of his head "JESUS WHAT THE FUCK" he howled!

WHAM

He tightened his fingers around his head even more "AAAAAHHH" he cried again. "What was that for?!" He screamed at the teacher slash nun "Try not to fall asleep next time Mr. Belmont" Sister Gwendolyn said to the boy Mr. Belmont rubbed his head with one eye open "You try changing timezones" he grumbled, the boys besides wearing a red boys school uniform with a yellowish tint on the embroidery, he wore a white button up shirt underneath his coat but without a tie but a black t-shirt underneath it. His head had chocolate chestnut brown messy hair that covered his entire head and went as far down as were his shoulders met his neck, when he opened his other eye it was clear he had light brown eyes "And please for the fifth time please call me Mason" Sister Gwendolyn only chuckled and skilled as she walked back to the head of the class "And for the sixth time I won't Mr. Belmont" as she walked at least or almost every boy watched the nuns backside and her holier than thou posterior!

As she returned to the head of the class she stopped when the bell rang all the teen students got up from there desks with there back packs and either left of talked to some of the other students.

Mason sighed in relief as he reached for his back pack "What is this the tenth time she's done this" somebody asked Mason it was a younger boy in a similar uniform. "Not you again Hiroshi".

**HIROSHI PILGRIM **

**AGE 14**

**FIRST YEAR **

**NATIONALITY: HALF CANADIAN HALF JAPANESE**

**DESIGNATION: SCHOOL INFORMANT**

Even though his name sounded Japanese he had light brown hair and hazel eyes "Oh c'mon bro" the boy said leaning Masons table "How am I suppose to help you around here if your such an ass all the time" Mason stood up over Hiroshi in fact one could say he nearly toward over him. "Okay okay sorry, what's the lesson today?" He asked the younger boy.

Hiroshi gave a cocky smirk and wagged his finger a bit "Well I can see we don't have to worry about you speaking that jumbled American language any more but I can still hear your accent".

Mason raised and eyebrow "Your half Canadian and half Japanese?" Hiroshi ignored the topic "Today we discuss our most important subject of all, the class hierarchy"!

Masons head had a swear drop form "Say what?".

Hiroshi motioned to the class they were in "You and I are perfect examples me" he pointed to himself with his thumb "I a freshmen who"

"Your also a sneaky little bastard who knows ever rumor and back door deal in the school" Mason said knitting his eye brows together Hiroshi however took it as a compliment "Than there's you and the sophomores"? Mason sighed "We're just trying to survive".

"Than there are the juniors with roid monkeys to follow our fearless leaders the seniors" he motioned to different students wearing different suits and uniforms showing what grade there in. Mason held his back pack over his shoulder with one hand "We do it a little different in the states" the American pointed out.

Hiroshis smirk snapped off "Really?" He asked always on the look for new information "Yeah" Mason said glancing back at Hiroshi "Well for starters we don't wear uniforms" he grumbled tugging at his red coat "But also when it comes to labeling who's who it's like this, Freshmen are middle schoolers who think there all that, Sophmores were the freshmen who finally toned down, juniors can't wait to be seniors, and the Seniors want to have as much fun as possible" Mason explained about the American school system.

Hiroshi was already jotting it down as if it was very important, Mason was distracted by Sister Gwendolyn leaving the room with some books "Hey Hiroshi"?

He asked and the freshmen popped his head up "What's Sister Gwyns story why doesn't she like me?" He asked Hiroshi , who's eyes lighted up "Sister Gwendolyn" he sighed "Not only is she one of the hottest and most well liked teachers here at Wygol Academy, also our home room teacher, with a breast size of a g-cup, to go with her perfect ass she is also a nun-" "Making every guy want her even more since they can't... And you still didn't answer my question?" Mason finished.

Hiroshi snickered "Your getting faster my young padaone" he laughed.

SMACK

"OW" Hiroshi barked "It's Padawan, don't quote Star Wars unless you know it or your dead, now c'mon let's get some lunch".

LATER

As Hiroshi and Mason walked through different parts of the school ranging from outside, hallways with lockers, and more they talked "Were do you want to eat lunch bro" Hiroshi asked "Let's take the roof nobody else does"!

The top of Light Academy was a Victorian style roof with a nice railing for people to lean on or sit on, one could see the entire city of Wygol City from this vantage point, and most of the Academy. The main building was about the size of an American football field wit square courtyards on birth left and right side complete with trees and a fountain in the middle. The middle of the school main building had a large domed tower with a stain glass clock always keeping time. On the left side of the building were was another building a gymnasium, with a sand pit for volleyball, on the right side was another type of gym but a building with Giant pool in it and a tennis court just outside, behind the school was a giant soccer field. In front of both large gym like buildings were two huge dormitories for students, surrounding the entire school was a giant fifteen foot tall iron black fence with one gateway leading into it.

All the buildings had a Victorian church feel to them with black shingles and a light grey stone for the buildings walls. Hiroshi and Mason were sitting on the left side roof of the main building eating there lunch.

Mason had taken of his jacket to reveal his rolled up white sleeved past his elbow "So I think we're getting somebody knew here" Hiroshi said as he took a bite of his sandwich "I thought I was the new guy".

"You are there saying this is a chick" Hiroshi answered him. "That's cool" Mason said not really interested "It is isn't, rich people send there kids from all over the world to this school, not only because we have one of the best educations in the world but that it's been this way for so long".

Mason sipped on his juice box till he said something "Dude it's just a school". Hiroshi looked down on Mason both figuratively and literally since he was standing "Oh and you don't find it the least bit cool that it was built on the sight of the Dracula's castle" Hiroshi asked Mason, they stood up finished with there food "Let's just say the US of A got a different view of vampires than here in Europe".

They walked down stairs from the roof with dark wood steps and long drapes on tall windows letting sunlight in "Really how?" Hiroshi asked, "Lovesick sparkly vampires who have it for shy chicks".

When they reached the end of the stairs only a few people were scattered around the hall were there talking a bit but not much. "Why would vampires sparkle?" Hiroshi asked.

"Beats me go ask team Edward" Mason sighed, as they entered one of the two school courtyards, were even more students were. There were dozens of students in this area with clean green grass, the four walls of the courtyard had bushes and trees lining the hollow walls of the courtyard. And the fountain at the statue of an angel spewing water from her mouth. "HEY BELMONT" somebody shouted Mason sighed as Hiroshi cringed "He's back" Hiroshi sighed. Both boys turned around to see a large junior very broad he had black hair and squinty dark small eyes.

**TREMAIN SPUFFËR**

**AGE 18**

**THIRD YEAR**

**NATIONALITY: NATIVE**

**DESIGNATION: JUNIOR BULLY **

Behind him was another junior not as broad or muscular but skinny. With spiked up blond hair and a beaked nose! As Tremain had shouted a small crowd of students looked at them.

**TREMAINS FRIEND**

**AGE 17**

**THIRD YEAR**

**NATIONALITY: NATIVE**

**DESIGNATION: ASSHOLE**

"Hi Tremain" Mason said turning around to see the behemoth "So Yankee what will it be today, punches to the head or gut" Mason was quiet as Tremain marched toward him cracking his knuckles, his friend close behind. Mason was still silent "C'mon Yankee" Tremains lackey hissed, both teens in black approached the American.

The students around him all starred at the two boys in a stand off, "Whatever" Mason growled. Even though Tremain was a giant of a junior who could even be considered a senior Mason wasn't backing down. Tremain grabbed Mason and shoved him back into one of the walls of the courtyard "C'MON YANKEE!

"Fuck you" Mason said at Tremain, than out of no where somebody snapped there fingers!

Both guys turned there heads to a senior, he wore rectangular glasses with blonde hair combed back perfectly "I'd say that's enough children", his bright green eyes underneath his glasses made every girl blush.

**FRANKLIN DUSTRUAT**

**AGE 17**

**FOURTH YEAR**

**NATIONALITY: NATIVE**

**DESIGNATION: STUDENT BODY PRESIDENT**

"The class president wow" Hiroshi said seeing the head of the students smiling softly all the girls blushed at his smile. He adjusted his glasses with a white gloved hand of his right arm that had an armband that had the school logo and name class president on it"We shouldn't fight its pointless, violence never solved anything" all the girls sighed at how poetic he sounded. Hiroshi and Mason exchanged glances, that's when Sister Gwendolyn walked into the courtyard "Oh there you are Franklin" she said to the President!

Franklin flinched as his glass went over his eyes hiding them with a glint "Oh-ah He-Hello Ma'am" he said tripping over his words "Could you help with discussing the pep rally for tomorrow night" she asked the glasses wearing senior happily. Blushing Franklin happily stammered "W-why of course madam" and he walked right after her like a love sick puppy. Leaving Mason and Tremain!

Or more actually Mason being left with Tremain who pulled back his giant fist.

LATER HEADMASTERS OFFICE

"AND IF THIS HAPPENS ONE MORE TIME I'LL PERSONALLY CALL YOUR MOTHER UNDERSTAND TREMAIN" the Headmasters voice exploded through the walls of the office "Y-yes sir" Tremains muffled voice whimpered from the other side there were two giant wooden doors with a bench outside it that had Mason sitting on it. In fact it was beaten up bloody Mason with a black eye and a swollen cheek, and bleeding cut lip. Tremain walked out of the headmasters office and turned toward Mason who sat there one eye closed, actually it was swollen shut. "Mr. Belmont" the headmaster called getting Mason to stand up and walk inside.

The headmaster of the school sat in his wooden chair and his giant black desk, he wore a dark brown suit and had long grey hair with a mustache pinned on his suits chest was the emblem of the school. On the desk of the was a small cage with a yellow bird inside.

**HEADMASTER ALEXANDER WESELSTON VIII**

**AGE 69**

**HEADMASTER**

**NATIONALITY: NATIVE**

**DESIGNATION: IN CHARGE OF SCHOOL**

"Belmont, let's be frank you have hear for some time" the headmaster said simply as he reached into his desk and pulled out a small ice pack. Putting it on the desk Mason took it and put it over his eye "And for that entire time there has been a streak of how can we say it" he asked himself scratching his mustache "Beatings" Mason snickered. "Indeed".

The headmaster straightened his tie "From what I was informed by the other students that you at least stand up to the aggressors" Mason raised his brow a bit surprised in it "And with a face like that I believe it's punishment enough you are dismissed from the rest of your lessons for today, please head home and... Take the ice pack" Mason nodded giving a salute without a word. When he walked out from school Hiroshi was waiting for him "So how'd it go" he asked as Mason headed toward the gate of the school "Headmaster let me off for the whole day" Mason said simply. Hiroshi smilled "Okay see you at the dorms" he laughed waving at him.

"Actually I was figuring I'd walk around town for a bit" the American declared as he walked toward the outside of the school.

Later Mason headed to the public bus stop, when the bus finally got there he boarded it and entered the bus. One of the more serious things about Wygol City was giant looked during the day and during the night. Nearly all the city was built on the remains of Dracula's castle, near where old village of Wygol had once existed. Wygol was first established as a small village in medieval times. The castle was destroyed in the great battle between Dracula and Roland De Ronceval. The end of the battle was marked by a great explosion that destroyed areas for many miles around (the explosion itself could be seen and heard for thousands of miles).

It took almost two centuries, many generations for colonists to step into the region again as it was considered to be cursed. In an act of bravery and reclaiming their memory they decided to establish themselves on the foundations of the destroyed castle, the colony became the city.

Over the years the settlement grew into a modernized metropolis, retaining much of its gothic architecture. Some areas of the city incorporate parts within the massive castle. The city, while bustling, is dirty, cold, and danger lurks in the slums and alley ways. Heavily armed guards have a presence of authority here. There were five major spots in Wygol of interest, there are numerous areas within the city. Science District of Bioquimek Corporation, Downtown with an Old Church, the Victory Plaza homely the famous train station and the very popular Arts District. Full of restaurants stores and entertainment, and than the Bernhard Metals LTD.

Currently Mason has taken himself to the train station, were his train had just arrived, in time, he boarded it to find no other people save somebody sitting in the corner reading a newspaper hiding there face.

"So what are vu a student?" They asked behind there book with a French accent. Mason glanced over at them in the corner of the train car. "Yeah" he said back to them "What's wrong with your faces?"

"Got in a fight". "Did you win?" They asked putting the book down, Mason shrugged "Eh I think I did".

"Least your honest" she sighed, putting there book down. Mason looked up to see a girl about his age she had chocolate colored skin marking her of an African descent, she smiled bright white teeth with blue eyes, her long black curly string like hair was full and tied up behind her head in pony tail with a hair thing that had two blue marble sized beefs. Mason sat up he a little taller in there chairs compared to his red uniforms she wore a dark blue dress under a brown jacket. Mason was was hesitant at first examining her head to toe, till finally "Mason Belmont" he said extending his hand "Belmont" she questioned? She dropped it quickly and gave her name "Joan Adele Lachance y Laroche Dumas, just call me Clotilde" she said taking it and shaking his hand.

**"**French?" He asked she nodded saying "Oui" she said answering in her native tongue "American?" She asked him "Yeah" he said back to her. "So what brings you to... _Castlevania_?" He asked with sarcasm making Joan give him a funny look wondering what _Castlevania_ meant. "Oh my bad Wygol city gets called that cause of all the monster stories" she nodded understanding what he meant now.

"So sight seeing, family, or what?" Mason asked on why she was here. She placed both hands on her lap and looked up while she thought "Weeeeell it's bit of both" she said back. Mason leaned forward taking the ice pack off his face and actually his face was a lot less swollen but still a bit purple. "What about you how long have you lived her in Wygol?" She asked. He scratched the back of his head almost embarrassed "It's a long story".

She smiled making Mason blush a bit "Do you live her with my family" she asked again curious "Uh no... My family died when I was little actually" Joan gapped and turned her head "Oh I'm sorry didn't mean-"

DING

The train dinged a bell and came to a stop. Joan got up folding her newspaper "This is my stop, Au Revoir Mason" Soon Mason exited the train and walked out of the subway system into the night air of the giant metropolis "Fuck it's night already" he groaned "Better head back to school".

He turned around to head back down the train station he walked down the white stair cases into the stations loading spot once again he was all alone. Mason looked to his left and right and saw nobody there? 'Geez cities creepy enough without anybody being around' he said to mind in the underground tunnel. Than silence, just silence a long long silence.

...

...

"Grrrrrrrrr"

...

...

"Hun?" Mason looked out the corner of his eye into the train tunnels 'Whats going on down there?' He asked himself in though 'nothing but black shadows, no wait there's something there' as he looked deeper into the shadows he saw two things? Two red dots!

'Lights... No those are eyes!?'

And very slowly a giant horned creature with glowing red eyes crawled from the trains tunnel with a glowing green chest it was the shape of a human more or less but had pale white skin, two giant goat horns on its goat skull like face and razor sharp teeth dripping onto two Blake like honey appendages from its arms, as it crouched on its hind legs it locked eyes with Mason as he dropped his back pack, 'That things hungry... And I'm dinner' Mason screamed at himself.

Finally he actually did scream, Mason tore out of the subway station with the demon monster chasing after him stabbing at the ground with its blade like front legs/arms. "HEY- HEEEEEEELP" Mason screamed as he knocked over some trashcans on the sidewalk. In fact there was nobody else on the sidewalk as if everybody in the city had vanished. He darted around an alley corner into the one of the many cities passages. Left than right left again until... 'Dead end'! Mason turned around to see the demon monster licking its teeth with hunger. Mason backed up into the wall "Oh god... HELP SOMEBODY ANYBODY HELP ME" Mason screamed up at the sky as the monster approached him getting ever closer. Mason looked right at the creatures teeth ready to rip him apart and swallow him whole. The demon lunged at Mason with such speed it's mouth wide open like a black hole ready to engulf Mason.

"GGGGYYYYAAAAAAAAAAAA-HAUCK" Masons screamed as the demons tabbed him with both it's spiked appendages. Blood exploded out of him like he was a water balloon poked with two giant pins. Blood poured onto the concrete floor of the alley as the demons low growl continued its soulless red eyes right in front of Masons brown ones the whites in his eyes gone. His face going colorless mout wide open. The demon twisted its bone spiked making Mason clench is bloody teeth. Than he went limp, everything went dark and cold as the monster roared at the night sky a full moon shinning with bats flying over head!

_Mason was falling, his wound was wide open streaming red blood out of his body leaving a trail of blood as he fell, but he felt cold his body falling into an ever lasting darkness. 'I'm dying' he said but his mouth didn't move his eyes without a sense of light 'So this is dying... What did I do, why do I have to die, my life is over literally it's not fare' he screamed as his body continued to descend into the abyss._

_'Dammit don't let me die, I wanna live, I want to live!' He bollards while the limp corpse that was once Mason continued to fall. But the corpse moved? It shifted than its hand curled and balled into a fist, colored returned to his face as his red blood started to glow, and his brown eyes pupils changed colors, to a furious red. Mason roared at the top of his lungs in the blackness "I WANT TO LIIIIIIIIIIIVE" _

The demon lick its teeth ready to eat Mason right there when his body moved.

And the only thing that was heard that night was the horrifying screams of the monster!

But it wasn't just a scream something had awoken something old and ancient, something many felt.

A man smoking a cigarette with black gloves overlooking the city from his tower hesitated before smoking it.

Somebody inside a church of some kind with an armored left arm and a white hood raised his head.

A priest or cardinal asleep in his bed awoke dark black eyes surprised.

Inside a lab a woman in a white garb dropped a vile.

Than a man wearing a black tunic like an s&m cringerd.

Back to then a with the cigarette, he stood in a large room with golden and black walls with a giant glass window looking down on the city. Behind him a fully armored being wearing a black ghoulish armor with a red metal arm approached him "Zobek?" He asked in a deep voice "I felt it to my friend" he answered smoking his cigarette. Zobek didn't turn his white silver hair combed perfectly back "It's the boy, go and bring him here".

The armored warrior turned and headed to the elevator "And find him before the enemy does"!

'Its soft'

'I always thought death would hurt more'

'And that smell... I know that every American knows that smell'?

"BEACON" Masons head shot right up!

His face was utter shock he was sleeping in a gigantic king no make it emperor sized bed. With four pillars with drapes and everything on it. "Whoa!" He gasped looking around the huge room he was in, the walls were gold colored metal, like a British palace or German castle. Except the floors and the ceiling were dark, the floor was a dark greenish blackish marble. "Amazing" he gasped as he got out of the bed he noticed what he was wearing than.

It was a pair of black silk pajamas with a gold tint, inscribed on the shirt pocket was a fancy curved up letter. Mason looked at it and made out the letter Z? His senses took him to an open door just barely cracked to hear the sounds of something? Than the smell of beacon exploded into his face sitting in front of him was a perfect breakfast, with not just beacon. But also eggs, toast, and a pitcher with a full glass of cherry red punch.

His stomach growled "I am actually" he lifted a fork and his stomach growled even louder 'REALLY HUNGRY'. He started to eat the food viscously stuffing his face. His face was shown absolute blissfulness as he ate the breakfast he stuffed his face so much he couldn't even choke it down. He grabbed the cup of cherry punch and started to guzzle it.

"AAAAAH" he sighed as he burped out some stuff "Oh man that's the best punch I've ever had he said wiping his mouth. "Huh"? He tasted his mouth again smacking his gums.

'This isn't punch...' His mind asked, looking at the dark murky liquid. His pupils got small and eyes wide.

He screamed throwing off the covers he got out on the floor barefoot he started to cough and gag trying throw up what he had just drank. 'Blood! I just drank blood oh god'.

_I wouldn't talk to him if I were you!_

Somebody said "What...?" Mason asked looking for the person who had spoken.

"Who said that?" He called out.

_Oh excuse me most people find it strange when I do this, if you are quite finished with your food head out that door to your left and down the hall first door on the right._

Mason did as the voice instructed heading out the door down the hall to his right. When he opened the door he shielded his eyes from the sunlight pouring into the room. Sitting at what looked like a solid gold desk was Zobek "Good morning my friend".

**ZOBEK**

**AGE: 112**

**BUSINESS MAN**

**NATIONALITY: UNKNOWN **

**DESIGNATION: ONE OF THE WEALTHIEST MEN IN THE WORLD **

'Hey I know this guy' Mason thought to himself images of Zobek flooded his mind of Zobek in front of sports cars, horses, on magazine covers, even shaking hands with political figure 'He's the guy who's like the Donald Trump of Europe'!

He sat back in his leather chair black gloved fingers touching there opposite. "Why... Why... Why was I" Mason clapped his hands breathing "Why was I drinking blood" he was able to babble out.

Zobek smirked "Was it not to your liking, if it pleases you I can bring your more" he motioned to the left of his desk were a small wine glass of blood was sitting. Mason eyed the glass of human blood hearing only his own heartbeat. Zobek stood up "What I am about to tell you is a bit hard to understand" he walked around the desk slowly "What do you mean?" Mason asked a little worried in his pajamas. "The monster that attacked you last night" Zobek reached in this desks drawer and pulled something out, it was some sort of claw fragment "This!" He said loudly "Is all that is left of it". "What?" Mason asked another questions but for a different answer "Not what who Mason".

"What do you know of your family's heritage" Zobek asked?

Mason tensed up "My family's gone" Zobek stopped "Yes I know, now Mason-" "How do you know my name?" Mason asked a bit threatened "There is little I do not know in this city" he walked toward Mason "Now your heritage is a special one my boy"

SLAM

Zobeks Lt. Appeared behind Mason shutting the door "What the hell is that" Mason shouted seeing the fully armored warrior. "Pay attention Mason... Now" Mason listened afraid of what he was about to here. Zobek turned around toward Mason "You are the last descendant of Gabriel Belmont...Dracula the Dragon and heir to The Lord of Shadows", Masons jaw dropped I the ground at Zobek. Mason froze were he was "Wait... WHAT?"

NEXT TIME IN GUARDIAN DARK

Mason struggles to come to terms with his new found heritage as his class gets a new female student, and a curious detective gets more than he bargained for.

Next Time: Legacy's


	4. Chapter 2: Legacy

WYGOL CITY ARTS DISTRICT

The arts district was receiving a bit more of attention than it usually did not to say it never does. It's actually one of the most popular places in the city other than the mall Victory Plaza. Even so the a certain alley was gaining a small crowd of on lookers. Green and white police card had blocked off the alley way with yellow tape, as officers in green and white uniforms held people back and told them to move along. The standard police officer uniform was a buttoned up coat jacket and pants with black shoes and white gloves, with a typical police hat style except green with a golden emblem on it signifying them as police, fact the WPD actually use the same coat of arms that the former Brotherhood of Light used in there days of glory. As a way to honor the brave heroes . The torso of the uniform was covered by a jacket with two rows of gold colored buttons inside the torso that was white front to back, under neath the arms, armpits, and at the hips was the same shade of light green as the hat, the coat was tucked into a belt with numerous compartments such as hand cuffs, a holster, flashlights etc, depending on each cop. The pants were the same green shade and nice and pressed slacks with two white strips going down both legs. As people from the crowd watched the police surround the alley a grey black stripped car pulled it up. Some of the people took there eyes off the police and turned there attention to the car "Look at the car... What kind is it... I think it's American?" They whispered seeing the car.

In fact even some of the cops whispered "Here comes the mustang again" one said "Great him again" another sighed as the car door opened. It was a man who looked like he was just in his twenties, with dark blonde hair combed back over his head making it look sleek and clean and and wore a pair of sunglasses over his eyes, he was average built but an astounding height of about 6'7 making him look rather tall compared the other cops. He wore a light brown trench his hands tucked into his pockets he reached up and removed the shades to reveal a pair of blue eyes. However the did not sparkle, the did not shine or gleam if at any the showed a serious lack of interest for everything around him. Underneath the coat was a white button up shirt with a grayish greenish tie, that was a bit covered by a badge hanging around his neck. The shirt was tucked into a pair of dark brown pants with nice polished shoes at the bottom.

**EMIL ABIEN  
AGE: 20**

**WYGOL POLICE DEPARTMENT**

**NATIONALITY: GERMAN/AMERICAN**

**DESIGNATION: DETECTIVE  
**  
He walked toward the cops "What do we got here" he asked to one of them. "Guys over there are saying some sort of animal death match" a cop laughed the cop next to him laughed to, but Emil didn't "Morons" he grumbled walking through them hands in there pockets heading into the alley. A crime scene had been set up with more cops in green and white standing around the alley floor that was absolutely covered in blood. A police photographer took a shot if the blood and I've small stands with numbers on them pointing them out as evidence. "Detective Abien!" Somebody said, Emil turned his head to see a woman.

She had tan skin possible Arabic or Eastern Europeanwith, with an athletic build rising to the height of 5'9 black hair tied back into a only tail with two strands hanging down off her forehead, and she wore a detective badge attached to her belt right next to her gun. On her torso a dark pinstripe red shirt with the sleeves rolled up just at the elbows, underneath a black vest buttoned all the way up with a grey tie around her neck tucked into her vest, her black vest matched her black pants and heels. She had a watch on her left wrist that was pressed against her hip with her other hands.

**WARDA COSTACHE**

**AGE: 21**

**WYGOL POLICE DEPARTMENT**

**NATIONALITY: NATIVE**

**DESIGNATION: DETECTIVE**

Emil looked at her unsatisfied "Detective Costache" he grunted seeing the woman "Geez why'd the drag your sorry ass out here" she asked crossing her arms. Emil didn't even pay her any mid as he examined the crime scene "They wanted a second opinion instead of... Animal deathwatch" he said sarcastically back to Warda who took note of it. "So what do you think happened"? She asked him

He knelt down and looked at the now dried blood, "Gang violence, hate crime,... Hard to say" he said as he stood up he looked at one of the spots of blood and walked over to it it was different from the majority of blood, Warda followed him and the man knelt down to look at it "You see that" he asked?

"Besides the blood?" She asked sarcastically back "No what's in the blood" he growled outlining it with his finger "What is that?" She asked?

Emil glanced up at her dark brown eyes with his blue "It's a foot print... And it's defiantly not human".

"Okay but what made it than" she asked both of them standing, Emil pointed to one wall of the alley to see a gapping whole were the dried blood originated in the wall "Whatever made that!?" Warda draw dropped but she closed it when she saw a group of people with cameras appear "Oh great the press" she said walking toward them. Emil walked over to it and saw leaned in closely when he saw something flicker in the hole he reached into his pocket and pulled out a glove before taking it 'Some kind cloth" it was dried in blood of whom or what Emil could only guess. He shoved the piece cloth into his coat before leaving the crime scene.

Elsewhere in the city somebody was just waking up, it was in Zobek Incorporated or sometimes called Z Inc. is one of the largest and most powerful companies in the world, it's giant stone skyscraper with a marble courtyard in front leading into the giant building with the grand architecture is just proof of what Zobek incorporated could do. Not only one of the most sought out business partners it is considered a giant among its fellows, branching off into automobiles, electronics, clothing brands, makeup, restaurants and owning of several amusement parks. With its CEO and founder at an age of over a hundred is still kicking strong, many trust it with its use in medical technology.

Currently the towering penthouse at the top was occupied by its chairman founder CEO Zobek.

And a certain guest!

"Mason...?" It was dark pitch black, that was all Mason could see "He's not dead is he?" Somebody in a deep voice asked?

The sound of the first voice groaned "Of course not... He's just in shock" Masons vision started to grow hazy as light returned. "We'll you could have broken the news a little better" the deep voice asked?

Mason started to make out shapes one looked like a person another a robot or something?

"Don't start you, I could have at least introduced you later" Zobek spat looking at his Lieutenant, the Lt. Snickered "I'm just saying this is a big deal" the dark armored warrior said under his mask "It's telling a kid that Santa isn't real" the armored man pointed out trying to make a comparison, Zobek gapped at him "This is nothing like that!"

Mason groaned feeling the back of his head "Hiroshi... Oh man you will not believe the dream I had" he yawned not aware of his surroundings. "What's a Hiroshi?" The black armor covered man asked?

"Huh?" Mason said blinking his eyes seeing the dark black knight his eyes got small and "GYAAAAAAAA" he screamed holding up his arms to protect himself "See what I mean" the Lt. Said as Zobek covered his face with one black gloved hand and shook his head "I think he's more shocked about the strange black armored man in front of him".

Mason nodded his head slowly making the lieutenant sit up, both men were sitting on opposite ends of the same bed Mason had been in, before he had woken up. "Now Mason" Zobek said gaining the now calm teens attention "I apologize for the surprise of this but the demon you were attacked by forced my hand" he said arms crossed and eyes closed. "Now I know this must come as a shock that you, but what I say is true you are the heir to Dracula".

"That's not possible?" Mason asked "Draculas dead! He didn't even exist".

Zobek grumbled a bit clearing his throat "Yes I know all the history of Vlad the Impaler, those are just myths fabricated to hide the truth even if people think the legends are just legends, they are true" he explained.

"It don't care what the church said about there being a brotherhood of light, none of that stuff about Dracula happened" Mason barked trying to come up with a reason, Zobek opened his eyes shutting Mason up and getting him to listen "Just let me wake up from this nightmare" Mason yelled

"Mason..." Zobek said to him while the old man stood "Listen to me with I say this, few men have what you have and what you have is a choice".

Mason could only sit there and listen "You have the choice to try and forget all of this, live on with your normal life, go to school get a job and maybe a family... But eventually those who want you dead will find you and kill you, or". Mason bit his lip and gripped the bed sheets tightly as Zobek continued "You can listen to what I have to say" Mason was still silent until his sighed "Okay".

"To fully explain this I must go back to a time before Dracula" Zobek turned to his Lt. And said "Can't you go do something useful" he asked the black armored man stood "Like you do anything around here".

Mason followed Zobek into the golden halls of the penthouse "Long ago before the rise of the new world it was a time of darkness and chaos" they walked through the halls going into a large darkened room "During this time the only thing that could fight the darkness and evil of the world was" a light flashed on to a suit of armor, underneath rows of weapons and glasses coverings of paper "the Brotherhood of Light" Mason gapped as they continued past it "One of there warriors Gabriel Belmont the patriarch of your family stood out among his fellows, he would eventually go on to become Dracula" another light turned on revealing a oil painting of Dracula.

Mason looked at it while he spoke "But if he was apart of the Brotherhood of Light why did he become Dracula?" The boy asked Zobek stopped hands behind his back "Because fate was unfair to him".

Another light turned on next to Draculas painting of a woman in a white gown with brown hair and a beautiful face "Whoa" Mason said looking at the painting of the goddess 'She's the most amazing woman I've ever seen' he thought to himself "Marie Belmont, and Gabriel's wife however she died in child brith and her death nearly destroyed him, the child's brith was hidden from him though and so he sought the only thing that could restore his beloved to life".

They continue on as another light illuminated the darkness but it wasn't a painting just a book page torn our behind a glass frame of a mask "Power of the Lords of shadow and the God Mask, that had the power to bring back to life".

"Did he do it?" Mason asked "Did he bring her back"?

Zobek shook his head "No he did not, he slew each of the lords with his combat cross the vampire killer to obtain the pieces, only for him to he tricked by one who trusted".

"Afterwards, Gabriel defeated his betrayer and became the lords of shadow, and took the name Dracula" Zobek and he continued walking down the long hall "Enraged by this, he began a personnel war on god and his people, and for five centuries this happened till the brotherhood of light marched on his castle and destroyed him forever... Or so they say" Zobek sighed as they came to the end of the hall, were at the end was a painting Mason had seen before.

"I know that one, it's the defeat of Dracula by rongelu whatever his name is" "Roland de Ronceval was a paladin, of the Brotherhood of Light warriors who train for decades to fight dark monsters" the painting showed a fallen Ronceval in golden armor his back up against a wall of rubble holding a glowing cross toward the shadowy monster of Dracula. "I keep it here along with all the other things in this room to entertain guests from out of state" he chuckled as he stuck both hands in his suits pockets "But that's not its only purpose".

The painting shifted making Mason gasp, the painting swung open right in front of there faces, the sleek golden metal halls opened into a deep narrow hallway with grey metal walls and green lights leading down into it. "Whoa your like Bruce Wayne" Mason whispered in amazement.

"Wayne? I'm not familiar with him?" Zobek said as he entered into the secret passage "Is he one of Americas businessmen?" He asked Mason shrugged while scratching the back of his head "Huh sort of".

When they walked into the hall it was practically pitch black safe for the lights on the floor of the passage. 'Oh man this is starting to freak me out more and more' Mason thought to himself as he followed Zobek along the passage and

"-Ompf" Mason had bumbed into Zobeks back "Allow me to show you my pride and joy" Zobek smiled as he snapped his gloved fingers and when he did dozens of lights all came on at once, they were standing on a walkway inside a massive bowl shapped domed as if inside a giant basketball or something "What is this?" Mason asked "This is what I call Cerebrx, the perfect union of magic and modern technology" Zobek explained "Through here I can see and know all that I need to, it is also were I keep more personnel things".

A mechanical arm appeared to extend form the domed wall with and all box. It opened "Behold the most powerful weapon ever created by the hands of man".

Mason gasped seeing it "The Combat Cross, created by Rinaldo Gandolfi this weapon was wielded by Dracula and is the only weapon in the world that could destroy him".

"Could?" Mason asked, Zobek grew quiet for a moment before turning his head to look at Mason "Despite what the church and what this city claims I believe that he has never really died, merely asleep, in bidding his time to face his enemies" Mason watched as Zobek lifted his hands and the Combat cross rose from its box and floated toward Zobeks hand, Mason noticed that the bottom part of the cross looked broken.

'Damn he even sounds like professor X' he thought to himself "As it was given to your ancestor I now give it to you" Zobek said handing Mason the combat cross. "What?" Mason asked as he held it thinking it would be heavy it felt surprisingly light in his hands. "Mason... That monster that you destroyed is a sign".

Zobek raised his hand and images of demons death and destruction "War Mason, the forces of Darkness are returning to this world, and you are all that stands between them and domination of the entire world"!

The teen gapped at the old man "But why can't you, you have all this power why not tell people build an army or something" Mason barked at him Zobek shook his head "It's not that simple, even if I told the world they'd call me a fool and the only ones who could stand against the evil are gone, but you" Zobek turned away from Mason at first than turned around "You have the strength to hold back the tide to claim the power of the Lords of Shadow, your birthright and fight for humanity".

Mason was silent till he asked "If I'm part Dracula does that make me a vampire does it mean I have to kill people?" Mason voice trembled weakly "... No, the thirst for blood and the weakness of sunlight will hold no effect on you for your human blood is still strong" he explained his head Mason looked at the combat cross his grip tightening "But you are stronger, faster, superior to every man woman, and child". Zobek started to leave the Cerebrx room hands in his pockets head down eyes closed "You still have a choice Mason, to return to a life of nothing but school work and bullied or" he stopped halfway into the exit before turning around and saying "Change the world... There's a car that will be waiting for you to take you back to school And your clothes have been pressed and cleaned I also had my staff make some lunch for you too, if you change your mind give me a call".

Mason kept silence till he noticed he was still holding the combat cross "Wait the cross-" "Keep it" Zobek held his hand up "It belongs to you anyway".

Later Mason was sitting inside a limo with blacked out windows, his red student uniform was clean and pressed, sitting in seat next to him was his backpack it slightly unzipped inside was Gandolfis or his Combat Cross. 'Me... a descendant of Dracula, the enemy of the world' his train of thought was interrupted when he noticed part of his sleeve had been torn off. The limo stopped and he door opened to the Wygol Academy. He got up from his, seat and grabbed his back pack, leaving the limo.

On the other side of the city the Wygol Police Department was a buzz with stuff as always. The alabaster colored building had an upside down T shaped appearance to it, in fact the tops of the building had barb wires and towers lined the building making it look like a fortress. In the middle tower was the coat of arms of he police, inside the waiting room had a few homeless sitting inside and a line of people at the administers desk, deeper inside were cells with a few thugs, and other people who thought themselves outside of the law. Two separate locker rooms were right next to one another one fire men and woman. Complete with an armory, underground garage, a stock full of evidence and shooting range. In the heart of the building was the bull pen, with a second story of walkways up above were higher ups had there own offices, large windows linked the area I between the roof and the walls letting in light.

Detective Albien was sitting in his desk that was complete with a laptop, pictures, files and a lamp for working late at night. He had taken off his coat and rolled his sleeves up a bit, and with his coat gone he had two black straps from his pants going over his shoulders and back down. He was sitting hunched over in a office chair looking at the piece of cloth he had taken from the crime scene. "Hey Emil chief wants to see us" Detective Costache appeared over his cubical wall holding a white mug of coffee. "Hey watcha you got there?" She asked he held up the cloth to her and she took it "Piece of a suit I think, you don't find something like that in alley that's for sure" Emil pointed out. As Costache looked at it intently "Looke like a school uniform, from that rich school"? she tossed it back to Emil who grabbed it in mid air "Really?" He asked looking at it "Yeah got a friend whose nephew who goes there, now c'mon already" she said as Emil shoved the cloth into his pocket before following.

The two detectives entered in to the chiefs office were there was a giant window with the blinds shut, letting in only a few slivers of light. The desk was a wooden desk with a flag of the city and than of the polce department, sitting at the desk was the chief of police. He was a short stocky man with black greying hair. He wore a brown suit and smoker a cigarette before he crushed it into his ash tray "Okay both of you" his lips moved with the same as is Chaplin mustache.

"TELL ME WHAT THE HELL IS HAPPENING" he roared.

**GORDON JAMESON**

**AGE: 45**

**WYGOL POLICE DEPARTMENT**

**NATIONALITY: NATIVE**

**DESIGNATION: CHIEF OF POLICE  
**

Both detectives sighed squinting there eyes with a sweat drop on the back of there heads. "Well sir if you want to know read our reports" Warda sighed to him "I DON'T GIVE A RATS ASS ABOUT THE REPORTS I'VE HAD CITY HALL DOWN MY THROAT ABOUT THE TOURISM INCOME BEING EFFECTED BY A MURDER" he roared at them "Don't worry sir I'm working on it" Emil said annoyed.

"Good both of you are now on this case together" the Chief said, getting the same answer from both Warda and Emil "WHAT" they screamed in protest "Your partners now, get used to it" the Cheif said throwing thin out of his office.

When both of them were outside alone they looked at one another "I swear if you call me Partner I'll break your jaw now, get the car ready" Warda said walking away from him. He slapped himself in the face at the predicament he was in later they were driving the streets if Wygol city in Emils silver colored and black stripped mustang Mustang. "So, what the hell are we in" Costache asked looking at the black leather interior of the car they were in.

"This beautiful piece of american auto is Mustang GT 1967 fastback" he said patting dashboard of the car "It's a piece of shit" she grumbled "Didn't you get your license taken away because you drove the police car off the city bridge and into the Victory Plaza?" He asked her smirking "Yes" she growled "But I got the perp" she snapped. Emil only snickered.

"So what about this uniform you said about" he asked reaching into his pocket and pulling out the red cloth she grabbed it out of his hand. "Looks like Wygol Academy, you know the rich school with all the foreign exchange kids and stuck up rich" she said.

Emil turned "You mean like you without the rich" he asked?

"Oh shut up and drive" she hissed.

Back at Wygol Academy Mason walked through the halls alone, till he finally came to the door of his classroom. He opened the door to Sister Gwendolyn's classroom. At first the class was shocked "Oh there you are" she said sighing with a smile "Yeah huh I got a little lost" he lied as he went to his seat, all the students seniors, juniors, Sophmores and even freshmen watched him as headed to his desk, green back pack over one shoulder before setting it down next to the private desk that was his.

Everyone set at two to a desk while he sat alone at one, even Hiroshi watched him unsure. And he sat down right across from him, Sister Gwendolyn's continued teach on there latest subject. When Hiroshi leaned in over with worried expression "Hey psst, Mason where were you last night, the teachers were calling the cops and everything when you didn't come back at all" the boy whispered to his friend as the door opened, and a girl in a red sophomores uniform walked in "And now class I'd like to introduce a new class mate all the way from Paris France".

"Allow me to introduce Joan Adele Lachance y Laroche Dumas" Sister Gwendolyn said happily as Masons jaw dropped 'The same girl from the train'. Joan's face perked up into a smile as she greeted the class with her French accent "Allo it is a pleasure to meet you"

**JOAN ADELE LACHANCE Y LAROCHE DUMAS**

**AGE 16**

**SOPHOMORE**

**NATIONALITY: FRENCH**

**DESIGNATIOM: NEW GIRL?**

Every single guy in the entire classroom cheered all saying "SWEET A HOT FRENCH GIRL", "MAN LOOK AT THAT RACK" or "OUR PRAYERS HAVE BEEN ANSWERED" and even "OOH LA LA".

"Alright Joan take a seat next to ummmm" the nun/teacher checked to see if there were any seats open the only one available was "Ah Mason you wouldn't mind scooting over would you?" Mason shook his head "No not all" he said moving over Joan walked toward him as she did all the guys watched her with dirty thoughts in there minds as the girls were just curious. When she came to the desk her face appeared in surprise than with utter joy "IT'S YOU FROM THE TRAIN" she cheered pointing at him Mason felt a little nervous while he scratched his head "Yeah it's me".

"Oh you to know each other splendid" the nun said happily while the rest of the class all shouted a mega chorus of "WHAT!?".

After class, Mason and Joan walked out of the halls together, his back pack over one shoulder and her handbag in front of her with both hands "I'm so glad were inza same class together" she said her French accent not even wavering "Really" Mason asked? She nodded "I was really worried I would be able to find vu in dis big of a school" she added to her pleasure. Mason snickered "I'm sure you would have made lots of friends enough to forget me" they kept walking when both of them walked passed another hall and looked down into it to see three juniors surrounding a freshmen girl with black hair she wore the classic yellow jacket and short skirt, her face was looking actually really worried at the site of the three juniors. "Oh I should warn you the upperclassmen can be real assertive" Joan's eyes hardened

"Excuse me Mason" she said walking toward the three pervs preying on the girl.

Just than Hiroshi snuck up behind Mason "Ah-hem" he said faking a cough to get Masons attention "Do you know who she is?" He asked.

"No, we just met yesterday" Mason explained "ARE YOU KIDDING ME" he shouted at Mason "You've never heard of Joan the Arc!?" The freshmen asked holding up multiple pictures and photos!

The first few images were of Joan competing in sports "She was won a dozen gold metals in on the last Olympic" there were pictures of her swimming and diving, running track, archery, "She's also a renowned celebrity" he held up more photos of her singing, posing with important people, and winning a beauty pageant, even beating a grown man in a martial arts contest. Hiroshi leaned in and held up his hand to whisper "And in case your wondering her breast size is a d-cup"

BONK

Mason with a fist on Hiroshis skull "I don't".

"And if vu louts even dink on coming after an innocent girl again you will answer to moi" both boys looked at her, Joan had his arms crossed eyes shut head held high the freshmen girl was cheering happily, while with one of her black shoes on top of the three pilled juniors. She spat on the floor next to her as the girl flung her arms around her "Wow your my hero" she cheered.

Eventually Joan rejoined the two boys "Sorry about that, shall we go" Joan asked Mason when she caught sight of Hiroshi "Oh... Allo" she said curious at the half Japanse half Canadian "Hi there cutie".

"Joan Hiroshi, Hiroshi Joan" he motioned to both of them back and forth introducing him Hiroshi bowed taking her hand "An honor mademoiselle" he said eyes sparkling, "How polite" Joan said surprised "Be careful he's actually a sneaky pervert, who already knows your breast size" Joan's face got bright red and not of flush but anger!

SLAM

Hiroshi was sent flying into the wall with both Sophmores walking away Mason calling back "Hurry up and clean yourself were going to go eat lunch!".

Soon all three of them were sitting on top of the school where Hiroshi and Mason were the other day. "So Mason, where were you the other night the whole school staff was freaking out"! Mason froze before he reached into his back pack get his lunch. 'Crap... What do I say, I've been so distracted by Joan I hadn't even thought up a good excuse' "Hey guys"? A new deep voice said the three of them looked up to see a 6'6ft tall boy with dark brown skin and an average build, he wore a red sophomore uniform but unbuttoned cost still wearing the shirt and tie. He black spike hair and both his eyes were Heterochromia iridum, his right eye was a blueish grey and the left brown.

**DERRICK BANKS**

**AGE: 17**

**SECOND YEAR**

**NATIONALITY: GERMAN/AFRICAN**

**DESIGNATION: DELINQUENT **

Mason was the firs to speak glad to take attention of himself 'Saved by the big man "Hey Derrick, long time no see", the giant held up his hand waving and simply said "Whats up guys...This the new girl?" He asked. Joan smiled "Allo, are you a friend of Mason?" She asked, Derrick nodded and took a seat across from them. They all started to take out there lunch when Mason felt the battle cross against his hand, 'Man I'm I glad Derrick showed up' he pulled out his food a sandwich and a water bottle 'Gives me time to think of an excuse' he uncapped his water bottle.

"So new girl they say your from France?" Derrick asked taking a bite form his two piece sandwich.

Joan nodded "Oui".

"BELMONT" somebody shouted All four of them turned to see Tremain and his friend, Mason sighed "Is dis another friend?" Joan asked Mason winced "Not exactly" he said standing "Need some help?" Derrick asked holding his own drink. "No I'll be good" Mason said walking toward Tremain, who was smiling smugly at Joan "Word around School is you disappeared last night, and to top that your getting all good with the New Girl".

Mason stood up tall looking the boy who towered over him "I got a little lost alright, I ran into her while on the train before".

"Yeah that's what they all say" Tremain grumbled as if ready to fight. While all of the people behind Masom thought 'They?' Mason crossed his arms "Listen you roid monkey, the old mans already on both our asses so let's not do this" Mason growled back both he and Tremain than butter heads literally viens popping on both there heads "That so Yankee?"

"It is Monkey"

Joan was looking at the scene with utter confusion "Um pardon moi but what is happening?" She asked Hiroshi and Derrick. "Well" Hiroshi started "Tremains kinda the top Junior"!

"Tope Junior?" Joan asked him he nodded back at her "Despite the student council who are elected, this school is pretty rough and the grades all have there own top dog" Joan and the two boys both started to process images of alpha male like behavior of freshmen, Sophmores, juniors, and even seniors pulverizing each other. "And these top dogs all work with a mutual understanding you do not touch them, there not gang leaders but just-you get the point"!

Joan held her hand up to her mouth concerned looking at Mason and Tremain ready to attack one another "So Mason is de top dog"?

Hiroshi shook his head "No no, that belongs to Derrick" the big sophomore was eating a Popsicle "Yo!".

RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNGGGG

The bell rang loudly and both boys Tremain and Mason backed off, Tremain turned away from Mason spitting on the ground next to him before leaving "Is this a usual thing?" Joan asked standing up behind Mason who sighed "Pretty much". Later Derrick and Hiroshi had head to another class leaving Joan and Mason alone "So we should get back to class" Mason asked. Joan nodded and walked next to them as they talked. "So Hiroshi told me your kind if a big deal in France" Joan's cheeks flushed instantly she smiled weakly when she said "About zat, I would hope if you don't think to much on that"

Mason looked at her confused "Oh okay, whatever you say".

"Good" she added finishing it.

When they started to head to there next class somebody appeared behind them. "Ah there you are?" Both sophomores turned around to see Franklin the student body president. He adjusted his glasses when he saw Joan making his flashing green eyes appear to sparkle. "Um who are vu?" She asked making Franklins pride fall hard literally.

"I'm the Student President here at this School how has nobody told you of me!?" Franklin shouted running right up to the two kids in red. Mason sighed "Joan this is Franklin, he's well you know" the American grumbled pointing out what had just been said. "Anyway I can forgive something like this" Franklin cooed adjusting his glasses with black gloves "We are only human" he added, he motioned to his arm ready to take Joans the French girl gapped at him "Come mademoiselle, I shall escort you to your next class".

Joan's mouth shut she flared her nostrils for a second until she raised her chin not making eye contact "No need, Mason has already offered" she said denying the blonde. "What?" Both Mason and Franklin asked in unison. "I'd prefer to go with Mason" she said sticking her lip. She grabbed Mason by the collar "Come Mason" she insisted and he shrugged at Franklin before following.

As they left the crushed president Mason looked at Joan "Care to explain all that?" He asked cautiously.

Joan sighed rubbing her forehead and shaking her head "Huh, Boys like him have always been trying to get to me ever since I became famous" she groaned.

"What makes me so different?" Mason asked her.

Joan's cheeks flushed for a money "Y-you liked me before you knew who I was" she managed to say.

"Cool" Mason said smiling at her she looked up at him and his bright smile caught her off guard making her face grow redder "Can we please speak of something else?" She asked.

Mason looked at her confused "Okay hmmm... What do you want to do when you grow up" he asked?

Joan was taken back by his question? "What kind of question is that?" She asked in her French accent "You said change the subject?" He laughed arms crossed Joan started to swear a but but just one drop "I don't know, what about vu?" She asked him.

Mason scratched his chin "Well?" He asked looking out the window with a new look in his eye a sense of calmness almost "I want to change the world" he said back to her through the sunlight. "Why?" She asked him "I don't know" he said shrugging arms cross "Maybe because I believe I can and I'm already halfway there." This made made something inside Joan for lack of a better word flutter.

"Well in zat case" Joan started getting Masons attention, she pressed her hand over her chest, her eyes full of determination "If I can I will help you Mason".

ELSEWHERE

Emil's mustang pulled up to the stop light, and he looked over at Warda who was gazing out the window. "Alright Look" he stated simply "If we're going to work together, we're gonna have to lay down some rules" Emil started, Warda laughed "Ha, rules here's my rule stay out of my way" she snapped back cocky. "I'm serious Warda, first off we can't have any secrets when it comes to work" he argued to her she scoffed at him "Second we keep our contacts to ourselves".

"But you just said" Warda asked him on rule two countering the first one. Emil sighed "What I mean is that we our informants may not... be appropriate for law enforcement but when we get leads we share understand" Warda looked at him than started to process it "I guess that makes sense" she agreed.

"So what can you tell me about this school" he asked her?

"What do you want to know?" She asked Emil. He held up the red cloth piece "Do all the students wear this shade of red?"

Taking it she examined it and dug deep into her memory "No but they all have different colors on them?"

"Why?" Emil asked passing another car.

"You know the legends of the Brotherhood of Light right!?" She asked him as if it was important.

He nodded "Yeah don't see what that has to do with it?" He asked her as she continued. "Well each color is inspired by the Brotherhoods original uniforms, Red, Black, Gold, and white!" She explained.

"Do they mean something?" Emil asked sarcastic.

"I think so?" Warda scratched her chin and Emil looked over at her and than back at the road "Let's see, yellow or gold if you want fearless? Black meant strength, white means wisdom I think?" She finished Emil hesitated before asking.

"And red?".

"Red? I think... Blood".

"Blood?" Emil asked "Why blood?"

Warda raised her dark brow at him her brown eyes looking at him "Uh it's red why else?".

Back at Wygol Academy night had fallen on the entire city and school, only a few lights were on in the schools other buildings but the gymnasium was lit up from the inside! The entire student body all mixed up from Freshmen to Seniors making it a sea of Red, Black, White, and Yellow. All the students were talking to one another and chatting, Mason and Joan found there way to a row of seats together, joined by Hiroshi and Derrick.

"So Mason, what's she like" Hiroshi asked whispering into his friends ear. "She's great" Mason whispers back, Mason started to think of how they had spent the entire afternoon together. Suddenly the lights dimmed and the headmaster took the center of the gyms courts. "I'd like to than you all for coming and-" "HELLLOOOOOO WYGOL ACADEMY" Sister Gwendolyn slid on the basketball court a microphone in. Hand "ARE YOU PUMPED" she screamed almost the whole gym cheered Mason smiled seeing there home room teacher. That everybody loved "Sister Gwendolyn, is quite... Interesting" Joan said holding her curled hand to her mouth a bit shocked.

Mason glanced over at her and kept his joyful face "Of course that's why we love her she's"-

BOOOOM

A massive explosion erupted from the ceiling as dropping down from the ceiling as a giant horned demon just like the one that had attacked Mason the night before. It let out a huge roar making all the students and teachers fly into a panic.

Outside the school Emil and Warda pulled up front the school it's gates locked "What the hell was that" Emil barked getting out of the car. They both ran up to the gate "C'mon" Warda roared smashing through the black steel gate like it was nothing. She pulled out her gun and so did Emil as they ran into the school. While back in the gymnasium the demon monster was still roaring, "What the fuck is that thing!" Derrick yelled as the students all ran past them out of the gym. Joan grabbed Masons sleeve "WE HAVE TU GO" she yelled at him. They all four started to run like crazy with the rest of the students. All scramming toward the exit. Mason felt Joan's tight grip on his sleeve as they too got crammed into the crowd of screaming students when some our stumbled into both of them "MASON" Joan screamed as they both lost one another in the crowd.

Mason tried to push his way through the crowd, he stopped right when he heard a scream he looked down to see Sister Gwendolyn fallen the demon creature moving against her. His eyes shot toward his back pack sitting where he had left it on the bleachers.

'The combat cross' he whispered in his mind. He pushed through the crowd back at the bleachers running onto them. But it wasn't close enough to get to the nun in peril. Gwendolyn screamed as the demon pounced at her and BAM out of no where the dark armored LT. slammed into the monster with its single red metal painted arm. 'The armored guy?' Mason asked himself seeing the dark knight who had knocked back the demon with one fist starring it down. He glanced back at Sister Gwendolyn who was shivering holding her hand over her heart "Th-Thank you" she trembled "Run, Now!" He ordered and she stood to her feet before running away. The demon saw the armored man wasn't paying attention and lunged "LOOK OUT" Mason yelled. The armored warrior turned just in time for the monster to tackle him. Mason dove at his back pack and ripped out the combat cross and 'Wait what am I thinking, I can't fight that thing I can barely fight a junior'. Mason froze looking at the monster and the armored man fight one another, Mason tightened his grip on the combat cross 'C'mom Mason do it, go, go, go' and finally "MOVE YOUR ASS" Mason screamed at himself letting out a yell running right at the demon he jumped off the bleachers and brought back the hilt of the Vampire Killer yelling as he did he drove the broken metal stake into the monsters side making it scream. Blood exploded out its side onto Mason "Nice work kid" The armored man said as he jammed his iron fist into the monsters stomach than throwing it right through bleachers burying it in the process "That won't hold it for long" the armored man said walking up to Mason. "Than let's get out of here" the boy urged about to run The armored man looked to the floor to see "No, we finish this now".

"Oh and how do we do that" Mason growled agitated about it the armored man reached behind his half and pulled out a small package "Put these on, you'll need them".

Mason ripped open the package and gasped, he pulled out a black and golden trimmed metal mask with an awkwardly black glass shaped M like visor with its legs bent inwards, the mask had two metal prongs that hooked on the back of his ears. The gold trim went around the M shape visor too. hiding his entire face behind the mask. Right when it touched his face Masons body was enveloped in a bright red glow, bright red robes and, a lined gold trim with a metal breastplate in the center of it. Covered partially by the red fabric, and formed closer to his chest with an almost smooth chiseled look, around his neck was a black hood and a pair of metal greaves and gauntlets on his arms and legs. Mason through off his black jacket and put on bright red cost over his shoulders and wrapped a metal belt around his waist, with putting on the metal greaves and strapping in the metal gauntlets.

As soon as he put it on the mask on the demon exploded back out at them. Suddenly two more demons landed in from the ceiling roaring and gnashing there teeth. The armored man and Mason went back to back, "What now" Mason asked a three more demons Mason asked the armored man shot up against Masons back "We kill them all".

Outside students and faculty were fleeing the area as Warda and Emil were running through the thick of it. Both of them had there guns drawn held in both hands pointed at the ground just I case they went off by accident. "MOVE MOVE WE'RE POLICE YPU IDOTS" Warda yelled at them pushing through. When they cleared the crowd of students they neared the gyms entrance and out came Sister Gwendolyn out of breath and stunned. "I'm Detective Albien, this Detective Costache what the hell is going on" Emil demanded from the nun. "Monsters, an armored man... Oh god-" "What the fuck you saying sister?" Warda asked.

CRASH

A demon flew right out the walls and window of the gymnasium, back inside directly inline with the new hole in the gym was Mason in his red and armored clothing behind his mask he looked at his gauntleted hands on holding the combat cross the other open "Whoa did I just do that" he asked himself he looked at the remaining five demons four jumping off and on the armored man who was punching one in the face while kicking another in the jaw with nothing but his bare fists. 'When I stop and concentrate I feel so... In tuned, like wait weren't there five of them?' He asked himself when one jumped up from behind Mason. He spun around faster than a bullet hand balled into a fist delivering a back fist to the demon. 'This is incredible I knew he was there the moment it happened, it's like I can hear anything' he thought to himself as the demon recovered and lunged again Mason slammed his right arm holding the combat cross in hands smashing it into the demons face like a cudgel 'That hit? I couldn't hit anything that hard in my life I can do this' he thought to himself as more demons started to appear from the ceiling and surround them. "I CAN DO THIS" he yelled at the top of his lungs. Two more lunched at him Mason brought back the Vampire Killer and swung when a giant long chain shot out of the tip whipping the two monsters away. "A chain?" He gasped seeing the long metal links recoil back into the cross. "Look out" the armored man flew over Mason and round house kicked another demon crushing its skull. Blood exploded out of it before it burned away into ashes.

"Whoa what just happened" Mason asked seeing the monster disappear "It's gone, after they fade into oblivion there's no coming back" the remaining demons started to surround them again "So we kill them bye by?" Mason Asher looking at his cross "Couldn't said it better myself" the Lieutenant said cracking his knuckles.

Inside the school bursting through the gym doors Warda followed by Emil. "What the hell happened here?" Warda asked holing up her gun when a demon smashed down right in front of her "RRROOOAAAAAAAR-HIM" and a metal chain lassoed itself right around demons neck. Back on the gym floor Mason grabbed the chain with his other hand and yanked the monster back down.

"It's like I've used this thing a hundred times" Mason said as the demon fell back down to the ground and he said to the dark armored knight who had had one of the demons in a head lock "It's in your blood boy" he said snapping the monsters neck. Mason yanked harder on the chain snapping the monsters neck killing it and both monster feeding away into nothing but ash. The ashes of teaming demons were covering the floor "How many left" Mason asked?

Three demon came at them at once the Lt. Smashed two into the ground with his metal hands breaking there rib caged while Mason stabbed the combat cross into the other. "Minus those three" they both looked at the end of the gym to see one demon left "Just one" Mason smirked under the mask "I got this" he ran at the demon and BAM. The demon smashed him back into the floor of the gym making him slide to the feet of the Lt. "Over confidence is a weakness" he said as the demon lunged at them The armored man held out his red arm and caught the demon by the throat before squeezing the sounds of bones breaking were heard as he snapped the demons neck. "What now" Mason asked as it seemed that the fight was over than the floor started to shake "I think 'now' is coming our way" the Lieutenant sarcastically said.

Back outside all the students had gathered far outside the gymnasium and were standing at the entrance of the school multiple kids had there phones out "Mom can you come pick me up... Dude I'm so tweeting this".

"Oh man that was scary" Hiroshi gasped out of breath "Yeah never seen anything like that" Derrick said sweating some shock in his voice. "Doez this happen often?" Joan asked sounding utterly shocked holding one hand out in question?

"No my dear" Franklin appeared right behind her taking her right hand and with his left hand grabbing her waist "But fear not, I shall keep you safe" he flirted behind his glasses all the girls behind Joan and Franklin blushed saying 'Mr. President' and squealing afterwards. "Wait wheres Mason?" Joan asked looking around the crowd another rock of denial crushing Franklins pride.

BOOOM *RRROOOOAAAAAAAAAAR*

Every single head turned to the wall of the Gymnasium to see the Lieutenants body to flying out hundreds of feet into the air far away and a giant horned monster like the ones from before but this one was the size of the gym and breaking through the wall. Mason still wearing the mask hiding his identity and the black hood of his red clothing pulled up some how holding onto it. "CRRAAAAAP" he yelled holding on to it, he saw the students watching the demon and he fight like a rodeo he a cowboy the monster the bull. That's when the demon caught site of the large crowd of students and faculty. It roared and charged them "No" he shouted!

All the students started to run in panic but the larger demon would catch them with ease. 'Have to do something have time save them' he said to himself in his mind. Mason looked at the ground it flying past him he held on with one arm while holding the combat cross he flung the chain whip around the demons neck "This is a bad idea" he said to himself as he let go of the demon holding on to the combat hilt with both arms he leapt onto the ground his feet dug into the school grounds through the dirt and brick walkways. The demon was charging right at the panicking crowd "Oh crap we gotta move" Hiroshi said "You think!" Derrick barked the only one who didn't seem to panic was Joan. Mason pulled back on the cross yelling he slammed his foot down and screamed the demon slowed than halted all the way. Mason pulled hard we and the entire demos body flew over Mason and the entire crowd watched masked Mason slam the monster on the ground behind him. When the dust cleared all the students looked at Mason out of breath and hunched over. People started to take out there smart phones and take photos, and videos. "Dude did you see that... Oh my god... I'm so tweeting this".

Mason stood before them the demons body behind him. "Tell me you saw that?" Warda gasped from behind some rubble.

"Yeah" Emil whispered back. "What now?" She asked?

Emil shot up holding his gun and badge at Mason and the Lt. "FREEZE YOUR UNDER ARREST" he yelled at him.

Mason Looked up at him, he flinched seeing the cops running toward him. Mason held u his hands just as Emil and Warda ran up to him guns pointed "Wait-huh?" The demons mouth opened and it's tongue shot out grabbing Masons metal boots ankle he looked up and said "Uh-oh" the tongue yanked back like a fish hook he yanked Mason back towards the demon and into its mouth. It's shut its giant jaws, the demon stood up swallowing Mason whole. The demon stood back on its hind legs and let out a giant roar "*RROOOOAAAAAA- UOHM" the demon looked at its stomach as it churned.

SPLUT-

A metal fist holding a bloody combat cross ripped out of the demons navel and-

BOOM

The massive demons body exploded entrails and all before falling into ash, standing of well in this case floating was Mason giant black shadowy ghost wings emerging from his back. Mason looked down on the crowd of students taking pictures, teachers making calls and the two cops who has tried to make an arrest looking up at him. He holstered the combat cross into a leather strap on his side, Mason held up his hand and curled it into a fist, than he looked back at the ground to see his friends all looking up at him till he flapped his wings and flew off. Eventually he made is way to Zobeks tower were the Lt. and Zobek were waiting on the top of the roof. It looked surprisingly you like a giant black marble arena.

When Mason landed on the roof of the tower Zobek had his back turned hands behind his back. "Have you thought about my offer?" Zobek asked turning around his cold dark eyes looking at Masons under the metal visor. Mason reached up and pulled of the visor his suit vanishing and his school uniform appearing once more on him. "I have" Mason answered Zobek smirked seeing this.

"I... I just don't know" he started "Back there I've only dreamed about doing that stuff, every time I saw a movie, read a book, played a video game I thought why couldn't I live in an adventure like that?" He asked himself "And now that I have a chance" Mason said turning the visor over and looking at its black metal and gold. "To actually do it, to have. More than a normal life, to be something more in this world".

Mason and Zobek locked gazes again "I can not promise you this journey will be easy, and in some times you may regret it, but when you are The Lord of Shadows" Zobek walked closed to him "I Promise"

"We'll change the world" he answered Mason nodded slightly and said "Okay..." Zobek clapped his hands and walked past both Mason and the Lt.

"Very well let's get started"

NEXT TIME IN GUARDIAN DARK

Life just got a whole lot more interesting for Mason, new powers, and new life and a new friend. But also a new problem a mysterious girl comes to the school causing havoc for the gang. Not to mention Mason faces ancient enemies reborn.

NEXT TIME: The Brotherhood


End file.
